1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mitten. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mitten which accommodates ease of finger manipulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves and mittens are commonly worn to protect a wearer""s hand while engaging in cold weather outdoor activities, such as skiing, and are, of necessity, somewhat bulky. Because of the cumbersome nature of most gloves and mittens, it is often difficult to make fine manual or digital manipulations, such as working zippers, applying ski lift tickets, or handling/eating food, without removing the gloves or mittens. Numerous variations on the basic glove/mitten design have been fashioned to deal with this problem, but none have fully addressed the problems at hand. While some of the numerous variations on the basic glove/mitten design provide some amount of increased dexterity, none afford the adroitness possible with both the thumb and fingers exposed.
It will be appreciated that many tasks, such as tying shoes or boots, reloading a gun, or writing, are much easier if both the thumb and fingers can be used without the impediment of an intervening glove. Simply removing the gloves to perform precision tasks is unacceptable because it would leave the hands completely exposed to the elements. Also, the wearer would have to hold, or find someplace to set, the removed gloves to free his or her hands. In addition, putting the gloves back on can be an awkward process, especially for the second glove.
Thus, there exists a need for a hand covering that allows for fine manual or digital manipulations of increasing dexterity of exposing both the thumb and fingers without undonning the hand covering.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mitten that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mitten that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mitten that includes a body that has a form and a texture of an animal""s (e.g. bear) paw. The body covers a hand and has a combined thumb/finger-covering portion and a slot. The body is configured so as to allow the thumb and the fingers of the hand to exit from the combined thumb/finger-covering portion thereof and still remain completely in the body while the body is still donned normally on the hand. The slot in the body allows the thumb and the fingers of the hand to exit therefrom while the body is still donned on the hand, once the thumb and the fingers of the hand have exited from the combined thumb/finger-covering portion of the body, so as to expose the thumb and the fingers of the hand and allow unrestricted use of the thumb and the fingers of the hand while the body is still donned on the hand without having to undonne the body from the hand.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.